Golden Age Pulsate
Personality James was raised to hold an incredibly strong sense of right. He holds Justice, responsibility, courage, perseverance, humility, honesty, and honor above all else. His beliefs are so tightly engraved into his being, that he’ll fight tooth and nail to up hold them. Some see it as a stubborn old relic clinging onto the past, but to James, it’s merely his way of life. Backstory James was born in the Bronx of New York, in the year 1921. There, he grew up in the slums with his mother, father having left them for reasons his mother never told, but James always guessed it was because he was a horrible man. He could see the distaste in his mother’s eyes whenever he brought up any mentions of his father. She loathed the man, and yet, she cared for James with all the love any mother would. She taught him many life lessons at the time, while she herself was struggling to keep them both alive. Out of these lessons, she taught him that equality was the right to all people. To always stand for what he believed in, and to never compromise when you know something is wrong. His mother had many quotes, all of them etched into James’s memory. Though one had never touched him, as the last one she ever told him. 19 years had passed since he was born, and the U.S.A had finally entered World War II. The draft had started, and instead of waiting for it to swoop him up anyway, James went against his mother’s wishes and signed up for the military. Given that he was a rather fit man already, he was quickly sent to the training camps. Before he could leave, however, he had one last heart to heart with his mother. They sat down in the kitchen, shared their final meal, and that’s when she gave him the speech that would forever change his life. “James,” she started, slowly, calmly, a soft smile on her face as she placed her hand over her son’s, “the world’s gonna tell you lot of things. They’re gonna give you a lot of orders. Some of them… won’t be for the best.” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, glancing down for only a moment before giving James a bright smile. “James. Whatever happens when you get there, you have to promise me something.” Her words came out almost pleading. Gripping James’s hand in her own two as she stares him right in the eye. Really, what other choice did he have but to agree? “You-” she cocked for just a moment, “you have to promise me…” A bit of tear water started to appear from the corners of her eyes, but despite the incoming water works, she pushed on through what she needed to say. “You have to promise me, that you will stay exactly who you are.” She gave him a bright smile, tears rolling down her wrinkled features as he smile continued to strain itself. “''No-not a good soldier.” ''James looked at his mother in confusion, raising a brow while letting his mother squeeze his hand. “But… but a good man.” She finished. And so, those were the final words he ever remembered hearing from his mother. Not even a full three hours later, he was sent off to the training camps to get ready for war. It was hell, but he made it without too much difficulty and was sent to the trenches along with his fellow soldiers. James never felt more alive than when he was out there, fighting with his fellow man, fellow soldier, in uniform and fighting for a cause greater than himself or any other man. It was here, in the pits of war, where James discovered his powers. It was an accident that he ever even noticed them, a flook as far as anyone was concerned. For when one of his war buddies was drunk, they accidentally pulled the pin to a pineapple grenade. Fearing for his comrades, James jumped forward and covered the bomb with his own body. It went boom, but James didn’t go with it. Instead, he felt an immense rush of energy force itself out of his body at the exact same time as the bomb went off. All the shrapnel that should have entered his body was stopped dead in its tracks. The force behind the explosion seemingly vanished. Everyone chocked it up to being a dud, and that everyone should be much more careful and damn glad that it was. However, James new it was something else. He knew that he did something. Something that wasn’t right. That wasn’t normal by any means. The next instance was when he was out in the trenches, bullets and ballistics raining down all around James and his unit. James went up, gun ready to fire. However, he jumped right in the way of three bullets that were coming faster than he could even register. They should have went right through him. Ending him right then and there. But they never did. Blue energy had blast out of Kirby, his heart beat going rapid as the bullets were thrown right back to where they came from! When on relive days later, with a few more instances of the blue energy, James decided he was going to test his newly found abilities. That he was gonna study and master them. Of course, he needed help. Enter his most trusted war buddy, Sammy Roger. A colored skin man that James had made friends with rather easily. There wasn’t anyone James trusted more than Sammy, the two always had each other’s back while out in the trenches. After telling and revealing to Sam about his… abilities, the friend was quick to help James in any way he could. The two made great progress in the next few days before being sent out again. James could now activate it on will, and could even somewhat feel the energy pent up inside. He would tell Sam just how amazing it felt, the feeling of power coursing through his very being. Of course, Sammy was jealous, but the two still joked and laughed with each other about it. This pattern lasted about a year, but then they were sent on a mission to the Antarctic. News of both German and Japanese soldiers setting up there. Of course, it being so close to America and Canada, soldiers were sent. James and Sam’s unit where the third team sent, as the others had failed to report back to base. There was tension among the men, but James held strong. His face was steel, fearless, and ready for battle. The others had followed his example, trusting their temporary leader. At first, it was like any other recon mission. They made reports, worked accordingly, then out of nowhere, a massive explosion had caught them off guard! Many of the men were badly burnt, but still alive. James himself wasn’t in the explosion, so while his other men went to save their brethren, he looked up to see where the attack had come from. Imagine his surprise when he saw a German man with scaly wings flying high in the air with a grey haired Japanese man in his grip. The grey haired man aimed his palm downward, and a blast of grey energy rocketed towards where his men were recovering! Fearing for the worst, James jumped right in the energy’s path, activating his own ability which sent the blast hurtling right back to where it came from! The two above were far too surprised by this too dodge, the blast hitting them and sending the two out of the sky and into the cold ground below! With his men staring in awe, even Sam, James raced forward, gun in his arms, as he continued to combat these enhanced individuals! It was a long battle between James and the opposing men, but he won. He had beaten two people, which he felt were like him. In some way, shape or form, he felt connected with them. He could see it in their eyes. Pain, anger, rejection, madness… and fear. Fear of what they were, what they represented. And he knew that feeling all too well. That’s why they took the two as prisoners, for he couldn’t dare take their lives. It was under the guise of having their government research them. It’s a mistake that costed James everything. His men were confused, injured, and now fearful of their captain. But they still followed his orders. They were to return to the last campsite and lick their wounds. The men had questions, about their captain and about the prisoners. James, despite his own wants, told them everything he knew. They deserved the truth, always had. And so he told them about the grenade, about the bullets, about how he had trained to control it with Sam. They wanted to know how he had gained such powers, and that, was a question he couldn’t answer, to their frustration. Later that night, everyone was resting while James kept a close eye on their prisoners. Both of them were kept down with their abilities hopefully nullified. The wings were zip-tied together, and the blast user had both hands pinned to his back. As they awoke, James tried to speak with them. Using German and Japanese languages in a failed attempt at communicating. They ignored his attempts, never looking his direction and hardly breathing. Disappointed, James went to relieve himself for only a few moments. Just the moment the two were looking for. The grey haired mutant used his power to destroy the zip tie on his companion’s wings, who in turn ripped apart the bindings on his ally. With the two now free and within the enemy camp, they did the one thing they were created to do. Destroy. James raced back as fire and screams could be heard, fearing the worst. And he was right. His camp was in ruin, dead and almost dead bodies littering the grounds. The bodies of men he had grown close to. Enraged, James left the survivors to heal up on their own and to take care of the dead, while he faced off against the two on his own once more. This time, there would be no more prisoners. He caught up to them on an icy lake, running like a mad man with his firearm in hands. This time, the battle lasted much longer. Each side getting more and more desperate as time dragged on. James was on his final legs as the two came in for one last attack. The grey haired man fired with his ally right behind, ready to finish off James. With little options left, James took the blast head on, using the energy within to not only bounce it back, but to redirect it. Where to? Straight down into the ice below all of them. The flying man was going far too fast, splashing in with James while the grey haired man could not outrun the broken ice, falling in as well while trying desperately to swim upwards! The flying man tried to get away, but James gripped him by the legs, bringing him down while going up for a K.O across the face! That would have been the end of it. James would have swam back up to go and rejoin his surviving men. But then, a blast came. A blast that hit him right in the back, causing him to yell out in pain and release most the oxygen he had left! He turned to look at the grey haired man, who was swimming in to retrieve his knocked out comrade. Why he would risk his life for the flying man, James would never know. But what he did know, was that he couldn’t let them leave. Not after what they did. So, with the last of his strength, James swam up to the grey haired man trying to get out of the water! He gripped him by the pant leg and jerked him downward! The man tried to fire another blast of seething energy, but James ducked while in the water and went up for a hammer blow! The grey haired man let go of his companion in pain, his own oxygen having ran out by now. James looked at the two, his eyes going blurry as he stared up towards the only exit from this watery hell. He began to swim, and by God, he almost made it. His fingertips scraped the top of the water, but it was too late. His air ran out, his injuries catching up to him, and mind going blank. He fell into the black abyss with the other two freaks of nature. The last thing he ever saw, was a hand reaching down towards him. Feminine, pale, warm. He reached out to touch the hand, but at the last moment, it retreated. Taking it’s light with it, and leaving him alone. In nothing but the cold darkness of his watery grave. Captain James Kirby was pronounced dead on September 2th, 1944. An exact year prior to the end of the war. 60 years later, in the year 2003, scientist on a routine expedition made a phenomenal discovery within the Ice. James’s powers had kept him alive in the frozen lands, but barely. Pulses being sent all throughout the body, keeping it just warm enough for the blood to continue its job, and keeping the heart pumping. When James awoke, he was met with a whole new world. A world of superheroes, where he wasn’t the only person with powers. Where technology had advanced far beyond what he ever even conceived as possible. His story was told across the world, about the man who lived through time. He didn’t like the attention that brought with it. It took three years before he adjusted to the world. He considered going back into the military, but after studying the kinds of things these… superheroes did, he knew what he had to do. His time as a soldier was over. It was time to defend the land, no, the planet, he loved from the other side of a very similar coin. As a different kind of hero. Resources Gains sufficient funds from the Government due to his… less than favorable situation. Equipment / Weaponry Choosing to forsake regular firearms, James chose instead to invest in a highly durable shield. Said shield able to take 20kN, with a healing property that fully restores it by the end of each day. Specialisations Is exceptionally trained in close quarters combat, adaptable in most styles of fighting. Has great house chores skills, such as the basics like cooking, laundry, cleaning. Great survival abilities due to his time in the military. And from that same military training, gained great teamwork abilities and understanding of many different strategies. Quirk Pulse. Pulse lets the user create and distribute strong pulses of energy throughout his body, all of it originating from his heart. He has complete control of these pulses, able to strengthen and weaken them as he sees fit. He can even stop his heart beat for exactly five turns without dying, he has such great control over it. The user can use these pulses to give his hits extra force behind them, able to concentrate and hold the force to increase the amount of force he can hit with. Each turn results in an extra 25kN build up, the maximum he can hold being 100kN before he has to release it in some way or form. Keeping the pulse pent up any longer would result in internal damage that would immediately disable him for a few days. He can also build up these pulses to negate attacks of equal or lower force, if he times them just right. If he uses more force than the attack, then whatever the attack was is backfired at its user with the difference in force between the two attacks. These pulses can be used against anything with force behind it, rather it be concentrated energy, hardened light or shadows, or even air. If it has a force behind it and is weaker than the pent up energy he has, then it will backfire. He can send theses pulses through objects, such as weapons, strengthening them by the amount of pulse he has charged further. By sending a strong pulse through his feet while jumping, the user can increase the jumping distance+speed depending on how much pulse he has charged up. Versatility Punches hard. Jumps high. People don’t like punching him. Example Someone hits him. He hits them back harder. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Hiatus